


Carried

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Trafficking, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive buys something to keep him company, only to realize he's been sold damaged goods.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Carried

Clive held a cage in his arms, carrying it up the stairs of his house, ignoring the whimpers coming from inside. He walked past hung paintings in an overly decorated hallway, carrying a steel trap that just whined and whined and whined ... Honestly, 10 thousand was a lot to pay for something that just wouldn't stop sniveling- 

He stopped about halfway down the hall, and gently kicked a door open, taking a few steps into the room before closing it with his foot. He moved, setting the collection of metal bars down on the fluffy gray bed inside of the spare room … the boy inside moved, laying down as he curled up, eyes burning Clive in the face. He looked terrified, bruised covering his neck, bite marks and scars sprinkled all over his body … 

Clive walked around him, sitting down on the bed in front of the cage. The room was dead silent as he stared at the contents. A head of untamed brown hair, uncut and sloppily draped over his face. He was shaking, completely naked, probably cold with the way Clive kept his house, "Do you wanna come out?" He asked, and the boy immediately nodded … 

"Are you going to try anything if I let you out?" Clive asked, and the boy shook his head. Clive didn't move, just stared at him … he reached forward, letting his hand rest on the cage. It shook a little, making a rattling sound as he quietly unlatched the lock, opening the door. The boy hesitantly crawled out, he was extremely skinny, bags under his eyes as he looked up at Clive … who was pretty angry at this point. Ten thousand, just for some severely broken goods? This boy looked traumatized beyond all belief! What the hell was he supposed to do with him? Sure, he was well behaved enough, sitting obediently on his knees in front of Clive … but that was it. He would probably cry if Clive got close enough, he'd probably been penetrated more times than he could handle, he was probably used in so many different ways by now … 

Clive held his arms out, this wasn't going to be acceptable at all. "Are you hungry?" Clive asked, feeling Luke's weight rest on him as he slowly crawled up onto his lap. That was his name, or rather, the label on the box he'd been stuffed in … 

Luke looked away, making a face as Clive stood, " you need a bath- and then we'll go get something to eat-" he said, not wanting Luke to move at all. He didn't need him possibly burning anymore fat from his body. If he got any skinnier than this, he might as well just be a skeleton … 

Luke curiously looked around the house as they walked. The sound of maids downstairs cooking and cleaning echoed through the walls … Clive watched him from the corner of his eyes, seeing his surprise as they entered the bathroom. The area looked more like a swimming pool than a place where any normal person would bathe, the "tub" was in the ground, already filled with warm water. It was usually green in color, used to easily strip away dead skin and leave your body feeling soft. Clive just used it because the smell relaxed him, but now he actually had a reason for such a thing. "Go in there and rinse off- then come back out." Clive instructed. He didn't want Luke to wash himself, he wouldn't feel like he was clean if he didn't do the cleaning on his own. He set Luke down on his feet, and watched him curiously shuffle over to the water … Clive made his way towards the shower head. It was attached to the wall, a drain residing underneath it. He took it from its mount, and turned the little nozzle, watching the water spray out. He was surely going to get his clothes wet by doing this, but he didn't really care.

He felt the water with his hand, waiting for it to warm up before he heard a wince … he turned, and looked around, watching Luke painfully force himself into the water, step by step. He was holding onto the bar, clinging to it as he forced himself inside … his cuts, they must be fresh if they stung him that badly. "stop." Clive couldn't help but say … Luke froze up.

"That's enough - come-" He demanded, watching Luke's face go from scared to slightly relieved. Clive watched him shuffle over, and he knelt down, making Luke sit in the little stool on the floor as he made the water a little less hot. It really bothered him to see the thing he'd spent so much money on not even be able to take a bath … it was a messed up reason to care, but a reason nonetheless. Once he felt like the water was right, he let it trickle onto Luke's legs … when he didn't flinch, he started to spray down the rest of him. He watched with his very own eyes as dirt rolled down his skin,  _ are you fucking kidding? They didn't even wash him?  _

So they beat him, used him, didn't wash or feed him, and then they just … sold him off. Clive was more upset at the fact that Luke was still so … well behaved. That's the only thing they bothered to do. Train him … how worthless. Clive knew this was just- wasted potential. Such a cute boy, so small and frail, he was worth ten times more if you were willing to fix him up.

Clive gently brushed his hand down his skin, not wanting to use anything with a rough texture on him. Luke remained quiet, and still as Clive gently washed the grease off of his skin. " … Can you talk?" He asked, combing through Luke's hair with his fingers. " Y-yes sir-"

Clive sighed, "Call me Clive, alright?" he said, mostly just because being called sir made him feel like an old man, and he was only in his early twenties … Luke nodded, "Clive …" he repeated. He sounded so young, Clive had been told he was just ten … or eight- or seven, they didn't even know how old he was … 

"Luke … how old are you?" He asked, and Luke remained quiet … "um … " he said quietly. 

_ HE doesn't even know? _

Clive sighed, massaging soap through his head. He hated this, he hated everything about this. Why would anyone do this … well, nevermind, he knew why. 

"I'm sorry.." Luke quietly said, tilting his head back as he let Clive rinse his hair off. He winced as the soap suds rolled down his back, arching a little … Clive did his best to get all of it out without hurting him, he wouldn't want Luke to not heal these annoying wounds … they made his skin look so irritated. Clive wanted to ask if he felt alright- if he was itchy, but he didn't want to make Luke talk. His voice was so dry, and quiet- he spoke as if he'd burst into tears if he got any louder. Clive wondered how close that was to the actual truth … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood in the kitchen, arms and legs wrapped up in bandages. A lot of his blisters and cuts had come open when he was in the bath, and Clive couldn't stand the sight of him bleeding at all. He gave him some mint pajamas to wear, so he wouldn't have to even look at all the bandages it took to patch Luke up. The boy was leaning on the counter, looking like someone's little brother, getting ready to steal their snacks as he held onto the cabinet. He was staring at Clive in confusion as the older male tried giving him a sandwich. Clive had been trying to get him to eat for what felt like forever now, but Luke didn't seem to want to. He just looked at everything Clive gave him, and refused to eat it. No oranges, no apples, no crackers, no juice, nothing. "Come on … you watched me make it, i promise there's nothing wrong with it …" Clive said. Luke just looked up at it, making a little worried expression before shuffling away a little bit. 

Clive sighed, "what's wrong?" He asked. Luke had every right not to trust him, but he didn't want the boy to starve. 

Luke shook his head, holding onto the counter. He looked sleepy, but he had looked sleepy since he got here; probably a result of him not eating anything. " … Do you  _ want  _ something to eat?" Clive asked, watching as Luke looked up at him … and then looked down, slowly shaking his head. 

"Why not?" 

" … it- costs m-money" Luke said … 

"Well … yeah. But everything costs money … you costed money too- a lot of it" 

"I'm sorry-" 

" It's … it's not your fault." Clive said, wondering what his money related guilt was all about. "I have lots of money- it's no issue for me … so don't worry about it- okay?" Clive said, hoping that would ease him enough to eat something. Luke shook his head, "I don't need it- it's expensive." he quietly whispered.

"Not really- a sandwich is just about the cheapest thing i have to eat around here- but either way i  _ want  _ you to eat something." 

"But Why?"

"Because look at you- you're all bones-"

" … " Luke looked away, "im ugly?" He asked. Clive just looked at him … wondering what anyone could have possibly said or done to make him this way. He'd rather starve than cost Clive money, he was worried he was ugly, what else was there? Clive shook his head, "no - you're very cute … but I want you to eat something. I'm not asking anymore- i'm telling you to eat." He sternly stated, figuring that it would be the only way he could get Luke to actually eat it. Sure enough Luke looked up at the plate on the counter, and slowly took off the top piece of bread, biting on it like a little hamster … Clive tried not to stare, and carefully picked him up, "do you like bread?" He asked, and Luke nodded. 

He likes bread. Good to know. 

Clive walked out of the kitchen. Luke weighed literally nothing, Clive felt like he was holding a large book in his arms, it was extremely worrying. Luke seemed to feel better though, eating the piece of bread in his hands as Clive carried him around the house. He'd originally gotten Luke so he could have something to stick his dick in, and Luke just happened to be the cheapest thing on the market … but now he actually had to care. There wasn't any point in spending all that money on something that was probably about to die. 

He sighed, having made his way back to that bedroom. He set Luke on the bed, "I'm going to be gone for a bit- but i'd like you to try and sleep-" Clive said. Luke nodded, and Clive just stared as he crawled back into the tiny cage that sat on the bed … 

"Luke- please come out of there- I meant for you to sleep on the bed" he said. Luke just looked at him … "why?" He asked. 

"Wh, what do you mean why? That's what the bed is for- it's for people to sleep on-" 

"But I'm not people …" 

Clive just … he was really starting to lose his mind here. He wasn't mad at Luke, he knew it wasn't his fault, but seriously, the amount of money he paid to get him was insane compared to the damage that had been done. He didn't want his money back though, the more he heard Luke speak the more he just … wanted to choke someone. They couldn't have been a  _ little  _ more gentle? Especially if they were just gonna sell him later. This was a catastrophe … 

"Come out of there-" Clive said, going back over to the cage. Luke crawled out, and Clive picked the cage up. "you  _ are  _ a person Luke- sleep on the bed-" Clive said, trying not to sound too mean about it but … he was just so angry right now. It was like ordering a pizza only to have it delivered half eaten … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke wandered around the house, looking at everything around him. Clive told him he could go wherever he wanted, well he really didn't know where he was going but either way, he felt like this was a better use of his time than sitting in some dark, scary room all by himself. The house was still dark and scary though. Every once in a while, Luke would walk past a maid or something, and be too scared to talk to them, or move, or get close. They were like big ants, working around the house, strangely enough they … didn't talk to Luke at all, or look at him. They just walked and cleaned and stayed out of the way … Luke wandered down a hallway, curiously opening doors and closing them. 

A bathroom, a living-room, a bedroom, an office … Luke peeked into a room with a tv inside of it. There were consoles hooked up to it, which he found curious since Clive didn't seem like the type to play games. Luke slowly stepped into the room, the soft carpet sinking in as he stepped on it. He wasn't gonna touch anything, he just wanted to look. 

There was a little coffee table on the floor, a long black one with a glass middle. It held what looked like a fresh cup of tea on it … it was steaming. It smelled like cinnamon, and the smell made Luke feel a little hungry … 

Luke gasped, being picked up from the doorway. His heart raced, but he was a little relieved to know it was just Clive … 

"what are you doing~ exploring~?" Clive asked, watching Luke anxiously remain quiet as he walked him over to the couch. He sat down, holding onto Luke like the precious baby that he was. "nothing …" Luke said, feeling Clive nuzzle him. He had become a lot more comfortable with it, especially since Clive never seemed to wanna hurt him. He was just a big … cuddly dude with no sense of personal space. Luke didn't mind though, reaching up to Clive, gently stroking his head. 

He looked at the cup of tea, and his stomach audibly growled. "I- i'm sorry-" he said, curling up a little bit. Clive just shook his head, "if you're hungry then you tell me, i need to know stuff like that" he said. Luke redirected his gaze to Clive, "I'm .. hungry" he said, breath smelling like bread. It was all he ever ate … 

Clive picked up his cup of tea, and handed it to Luke, "here you go, " he said, letting Luke carefully take the cup from his hands. It was hot, much bigger in Luke's small palms than it was in Clive's. 

Clive watched him drink the tea, amused at how happy he was when he found that it tasted good. So cute, he was just … so cute. Luke finished drinking the tea, looking inside the empty cup. He wanted some more, but it didn't take a whole lot to make him full. "You feel better?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, putting the cup down. "Mm-" Clive looked at Luke, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Luke didn't protest, he seemed pretty used to it by now, face turning a little red as Clive laid down on the couch with him, cuddling him closer. "Cwive are you drunk?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, "A little … " he admitted. It was more than a little, he had a bad habit of getting wasted in the middle of the day. He just couldn't stop though, it was like his body refused to function without it. 

Luke quietly pet him, still dressed in his pajamas as he unintentionally put Clive to sleep. "Luke you smell good" Clive mumbled, sticking his nose in Luke's chest. He smelled like food, since he liked to stand in the kitchen and watch the maids cook. He tried to help out sometimes, even though he was afraid to talk to them most days. He just figured, maybe if he helped then they would like him … 

Luke smiled, happy to hear that Clive liked something about him. Lately it seemed like he'd been less upset, but he was still so mad. The only times when he seemed happy were when Luke was eating, or sleeping, or smiling or something. Every other second of the day he just had something to be upset about. Luke hesitantly leaned forward, and kissed his forehead, thinking that maybe Clive would wanna be kissed too … 

"Lukey-" Clive sighed, hugging him tight. "Luuukeeeeeeeee~" he whined, "do it agaiiiin?" 

"C-cwive …"

"Please~?" 

Luke leaned down, kissing his face. Clive was smiling like a maniac, and they took turns giving each other little pecks. Clive nuzzled Luke's face, "cutie-" he mumbled, "i love- nn.." he groaned, and Luke curiously listened to him. Clive seemed to be biting him, nibbling at his stomach. It kind of tickled a little bit, he smiled, unable to keep himself from giggling as Clive kissed at his stomach. He kicked his legs around a little, and Clive let his face rest on his belly. It was the only place not littered with cut marks, instead there were just blisters from where someone was putting cigarettes out on him or something. Still, they looked like little polka dots by now, and that's what Clive preferred to call them. It made Luke smile, and that was reason enough. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid back on the grass outside, being out here in the middle of the night to just peacefully look at the stars had become a relaxing pastime for him, but tonight seemed a little different. Clive was licking him, across his chest, gently pulling at his nipples with his teeth. Luke just quietly observed him, having had this done a million times before. He had his arms around Clive's head, shirt popped open, exposing him to the night air that surrounded them. Clive reached up, and pulled at Luke's little chest buttons, pressing on them, adoring every little noise they produced. He was a little rough, though, Clive was also so careful, and his intent seemed more to make Luke feel good than anything else. Luke didn't know why he'd want that, he didn't benefit from it, but he didn't mind either … so he stayed there, on his back, looking up at the pretty constellations as a hand, very gently rubbed his inner thighs. "Luke- is it alright if i feel you here?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. Of course it was alright, if it was going to feel as good as it had so far, then Luke didn't mind at all. 

A pair of hands came down, pulling his legs apart for him. Luke hadn't been wearing pants all day long, he'd just been carried around by Clive and held onto everywhere he went. He figured that … that was why Clive wanted him around, so he could hold him whenever he wanted. Maybe he just wanted human contact, Luke hadn't seen any other people come by that didn't work for him … 

He took in a breath, turning to the other, who was laying down beside him. Clive was stroking him, he'd never been touched like that before, it felt strange. It made his entire lower half develop its own mind, and it closed his legs around Clive's hand. Clive was gently pushing at his foreskin, pulling it back and forth, letting it slide up and down Luke's sensitive tip. There was a small wet crackling sound, the sticky substance of Luke's precum producing a quiet noise as he licked Clive's lip. That's what kissing was, right? 

Clive chuckled, "does it feel good?" He asked, leaning forward so he could kiss Luke. He gave him a real one, parting his lips, feeling Luke go limp for a second before excitedly gripping Clive's shirt. "Nnmm" Luke moaned, sucking down air as Clive pulled away. Clive pressed his finger to Luke's tip, looking down as a little clear liquid stuck to his fingerprints. Luke started to vaguely hump his hand, resting his head against Clive's chest before he finally shot it out … or he would have, if anything came out. Instead he just twitched, releasing a mini cry of Clive's name before scooting over on the grass, wrapping his leg around his waist. Clive smiled, and rolled over onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Luke, gently gliding his hand up and down the curve of his spine. He listened to him breathe, feeling at ease with everything … and now he had the urge to feed Luke again. He could barely feel him laying there, or maybe he was just strong … unlikely. 

"Cwive …" Luke asked, looking up at him. "Hm?" 

Luke shuffled, " you won't sell me?" He asked.

Clive seemed … to not even be able to get angry at that. "No … never-" he said, rubbing Luke's back, " you're much too valuable- i need you" 

"For what?"

"For holding …" Clive said, sitting up. " I just wanna hold you- that's all- can I?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke huffed, "Cliveeee- you gotta get up" He said, trapped in bed with him. He'd grown up a lot in the past ten years. His body had healed beyond a point of recognition, and seemingly so did his mind. Though, he was still carried around by his thirty something year old partner, even if they were almost the same height now. He rode around on his shoulders, or his back, Clive just seemed to have a fixation with carrying him around like a little king ...

"Lukey~" 

"Clivee" 

Clive sighed, head stuck in his shoulder as he held him. Luke often slept on his chest. Clive said his weight felt nice against him, and that he was more relaxed when Luke was near. He'd been such a stress ball for these past few years, sticking at Clive's side like paper on glue. "I'll get up … in a second" he said, sticking his hands down Luke's shorts. Luke blushed, "you gotta get up now …" he said, trying to ignore the hand squeezing him from behind. 

"How come?"

"Because … i'm hungry.." Luke said, blushing as Clive pulled him further up. "I'll feed you- we can-" Clive yawned, "Have breakfast together." He said, and Luke nodded, feeling a finger start prodding at his hole. "It's early … and you gotta get up." Luke said, feeling Clive stick it in anyway. He curled, letting his head rest against the other's chest.

"You sound like how you used to when you were little …  _ you gotta do it now~ it cant wait~ Cwiive~ _ " Clive grinned, and Luke flushed red, "C-cwiiive" he whined, being forced to regress then and there. "Aw- it's alright- i'm getting up" Clive sighed … 

Luke could suddenly feel a hard on poking him. He looked at Clive, who still had his eyes shut … Is that his idea of getting up? 


End file.
